jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremy: Ultimate Generations/Transcript
The following is a transcript for Jeremy: Ultimate Generations. Part 1: Opening (The film starts off with clock in the black background, which it speeding too fast) Cassidy Bush (narrator): Time, not just any time, it just the events in the past, present, and future. It have been for years. But you must know, if this time have ultimate universe! (The screen fades to white) (Shows Warner Bros. Pictures/Warner Animation Group logo) (Shows JeremyWorks Studios logo) (Fade into the deepest and the darkest place inside of space where we see everything being inside of the universe) Cassidy Bush (narration): It all started in the deepest and darkest place inside of space, there are a evil princess, who working with the dark master, King Stormer, and trying to find a powerfull ruby, called the Pink Power Ruby. And that princess was me! (Then a villain, known as Lord Princess, coming out of a portal) Lord Princess: I have found it. After centuries of finding it, it is found...the Power Pink Ruby. I can use this to gather every single one of the pieces of time stones from different universes, and with all of those, King Stormer will to destroy the world and time ITSELF!!! Nobody is going to stop me! (evil laugh) (Shows the film's logo) (Cuts to inside Jeremy's house (in Jeremy's room) where Jeremy is sleeping while the alarm clock) (Jeremy slams on the alarm clock, turning it off, then Jeremy leaps out of bed, leading us to a quick montage of Jeremy getting ready for the day. First, he goes to the bathroom and brushes his teeth. Then, we see his silhouette behind the shower curtain as he showers. And finally, he gets dressed in his usual attire and slides down the stairs. As he strolls out the house, we see Larry and Bella walk to Jeremy) Larry and Bella: Hey, Jeremy Jeremy: Hey, guy! Larry: Are you going for your big surprise? Jeremy: Wait? What surprise? Bella: Come on, we show you! Larry: We better hurry then. Jeremy: Well, okay. Cassidy Bush (narration): That kid, His name is Jeremy, and those friends, the one who wearing the blue shirt, and that girl who wearing a ponytail and also Jeremy's girlfriend. Jeremyville is a place that they called 'home'. Jeremy and his friends have been defending this place for over thirty five years. He also defeated that yellow-haired girl, Amelia, those two evil sister, Harper and Jana, their mother, Aveline, the video game villain, Master Paxton, and his "biggest enemy", Mavi, who maybe a crazy evil princess for some years. He have a robot rival, superpowers, and his spirit friends who help him all away. His life is going great for this guy. (Larry and Bella have made it to Jeremy's birthday party on a meadow near a lake) Cassidy Bush (narration): This is the story of Jeremy's latest adventure. As soon they celebrate his.. birthday party, the day when something else happens. Part 2: Jeremy's Birthday/Lord Princess Bella: (Panting) Hi. We're here. Mia: Hey, what have you been? Cassie: You guys have been gone since you're going to tell Jeremy. Larry: (Panting) We're ran later late, Jeremy would be here any second! Jeremy: Hey guys, what's going on? You having a party or something? Everyone: SURPRISE!!! (Elizabeth, Rubby, Kieran, and Jay fire party poppers) Jeremy: It's my... birthday? Awwww, you guys. (Steve claps as the party begins, Jeremy talks to Larry, Mia and Zachary with chili dogs, and Lucia and Kolten encourage Princess Alyvia and Cassie to relax.) Larry: It's kinda impossible to surprise you with no reason at all. Jeremy: You almost got me, I had no idea you put up with this. Larry: Yeah, right. Happy birthday, Jeremy! For you.. and us. Jeremy: Well, it was my pleasure to help, Larry! (laughs) Nothing is going to stop us. (Everyone keeps on partying. Suddenly a Time Portal appears which produces a shock wave.) Jeremy: Everybody, LOOK OUT! (Everything from the table is blown away.) Jeremy: What the heck is going on here!? Larry: Also, what that!? Jeremy: Huh? (Lord Princess appears through the Time Portal) Lord Princess: SURPRISE!!! Jeremy: Who are you? Lord Princess: Who am I? My name is Lord Princess! Jeremy: Lord Princess? Oh, boy. Not another evil princess? What do you want? Lord Princess: Now listen, I'm telling all of you something. I been working with my evil superior, King Stormer, and he will be taking over the city. (Everyone, including Jeremy, gasps) Lord Princess: What a minute? I mean, destory the world and time itself. Everyone (including Jeremy): Phew! Jeremy: Wait? WHAT!? Lord Princess: King Stormer told me that I had team up the villains you defeated them in the past, Amelia, Harper and Jana, Aveline, Master Paxton, Mavi, her brother Sliverclaw, your robot verison of you, Metal Jeremy, Great Mysterious, Winka Girl, Mastermind Cat, Priscilla, Phantom Orb, Gavin and Achilles, Bark, and Beany. As they going to help me to destory the world... with this (Lord Princess shows the Power Pink Ruby). (Everyone, including Jeremy, gets very shocked) Jeremy: THE POWER PINK RUBY!?! I thought it was destory in the last game! How do you get it back. Lord Princess: After you destroy the ruby, this one is the real one. Oh, one more thing, before planning on destory the world and stuff like that, my friends and I are going to the piece of the time stone for my master. Jeremy and Larry: Time stone? Lord Princess: Yes, time stone. Do you want it? Well then, you have to get it every world you came in. If you're going to defeat me and my friends, then you're gonna have to come and catch me first! Jeremy: Hey, I'm going to this time stone things. With the help of my friends, and there nothing is going stop us now. Lord Princess: Oh, yeah? Jeremy: Uhh... yeah? Lord Princess: Well, I'm going to kidnapped one of your friends and trowe this Power Pink Ruby that sucked all of you. So... good luck (throw the Power Pink Ruby into ground) Jeremy: Oh boy, here we go again. Larry: What do you mean? (The Power Pink Ruby produces Time Portal that starts sucking everyone in) Mia: What the?! Jeremy: Oh no! (Bella, Jay, Steve, Sidden, Alyvia, Cassie, Jack Carter, and Rubby Miller are getting sucked in first.) Bella: Jeremy! Jeremy: Bella! Lord Princess: (evil laughs) So long, fella! (Lord Princess left into Time Portal. Mia and Zachary are seen holding on to the table.) Mia: What is going on? Zachary: I don't know, but this isn't not even the boss fight. Mia: I know that. Gavin: (off-screen) Head up! (Mia and Zachary are sucked in along with Gavin. They are all seen been sucked into the Time Portal) (Cuts to Jeremy and Larry running from the Time Portal) Jeremy: Not this, again! Larry: What we going to do? (Everyone get sucked up inside the time portal. Jeremy and Larry barely hangs on.) Jeremy: Hang on, (Jeremy and Larry gets sucked a time portal) buddy! (Fades to white) Part 3: Back at HubTown (Fades to Jeremy and Larry laying unconscious, but they regains their senses) Jeremy: (groans) Where are we? Larry: I don't know. Jeremy: What! Now I'm remember! Larry: You do! Jeremy: Yeah! We're got to find those time stone before that Lord Princess do it for his boss, King Stormer, destroy that Power Pink Ruby again and save our friends. Larry: But, how? She just a better evil princess just like Mavi. Mavi: (off-screen) Yes, she is. Isn't she? Jeremy and Larry: MAVI!? (Mavi appears) Mavi: Yep, that me. You're biggest enemy. I'm also working for another princess just like me. Jeremy: Lord Princess! Mavi: That right. She still got that real ruby. Larry: So, what happens? Are you going have some flashback? Mavi: I take that as a yes. (Shows a flashback montage with Mavi is still alive after Super Death Robot destroyed) Mavi: (voice over) After you destroy my Super Death Robot. I discover that the Power Pink Ruby was fake. I was originally going get the real ruby. Coming soon! Part 4: Welcome to the Castle/King Stormer's Message/Evil Idea Coming soon! Part 5: Dale/The Past Wind Coming soon! Part 6: Meet Hatta/Discover the Studios (We see a ghost spirit spying Jeremy, Larry, Davina, Lucia, and Larrira on their journey) Larry: Uhh... Jeremy. Jeremy: Yes? Larry: I think someone watching us? Lucia: But, we did beat Mavi. Didn't we? Larry: Yeah, but that isn't Mavi Larrria: Well, what it is? Larry: Uhh... Jeremy: Maybe, isn't that ghost thing again? (A ghost spirit coming to front of Jeremy, Larry, Davina, Lucia, and Larrira) Larry: (shocked) I think it coming to us! Davina: Coming to what- Lucia: OH MY GOODNESS!! IS... IS A- (Hatta appears) Hatta: SURPRISE!!! Larry, Davina, Lucia, and Larrira: AHHHHHH!!! Jeremy: Hatta! Hatta: Hey, Jeremy! It been months to see you. Jeremy: Yeah, me too! (Larry, Davina, Lucia, and Larrira confursed) Lucia: Hatta? Larry: What, what? So, this ghost thing is your friends? Hatta: Yes, I am. I was created by Graciela and let me grants Jeremy an ability to capture. Jeremy: We used to have adventure together when we got to stop Mavi's empire and Darktooth. Larry: Is that true? Hatta: Well, yes, it is true. Jeremy: That was the long story. Coming soon! Part 7: We Meet Kamora and Raina (Back at the studios, we see Jeremy, Hatta, Larry, Davina, Lucia, Larrira, and Elizabeth standing front of the studios) Jeremy: I never been going to this Hollywood-like studios. Larry: There nothing like time traveling here. ???: (off-screen) Oh my gosh! Visitor! Jeremy: Visitor? I'm glad to said... (Shows a silhouette person) Jeremy: (shocked) Oh no! Hatta: Holy cap! Larry: Please don't hurt us! Jeremy: Wait a minute, that mean be a person who is another... (Screen showing a silhouette person fading into Kamora as she walks) Kamora: Person, like me? Jeremy, Hatta, Larry, Davina, Lucia, Larrira, and Elizabeth: Phew! Larry: A girl? Kamora: Yes, I'm girl. My name is Kamora, the happy, nicest, cute, and happy-go-lucky girl in the studios. Jeremy: Oh, well, my name is Jeremy. And this is my friends... (to Larry, Davina, Lucia, Larrira, and Elizabeth) Larry, Davina, Lucia, Larrira, and Elizabeth. (to Hatta), and this is my spirit friend, Hatta. Kamora: Wow, That nice. ???: (off-screen) Kamora! Jeremy: Please, tell me that another person? (Screen showing another silhouette person fading into Raina) Raina: Yeah, it is Jeremy: Ughh... I knew it. Raina: My name is Raina. Larry: Rania? Raina: Well, someone called me Rain for some reason. Larry: Okay, that make sense. Lucia: Can you guy help us? Kamora and Raina: With what? Jeremy: Long story, short. There is an evil princess named Lord Princess, who got the real Power Pink Ruby! She going on to find the time stones, well, we got thrid, anyway. She is trying to hunt us down, she even wants to destory the world and time itself! Will you help us?? Kamora: Hmmmm..... Okay! But should we take you a studios tour before we leave. Jeremy: Studios tour? But, we have no time for... Coming soon! Part 8: Master Paxton and Aveline's Arrival Coming soon! Part 9: Dale's Plan Coming soon! Part 10: Pirate Ahoy! Coming soon! Part 11: Music for Dancing Coming soon! Part 12: Mia's Way or Maritza's Way Coming soon! Part 13: Walking to King Stormer's Castle (At King Stormer's castle, we see Jeremy and his gang is going to fight King Stormer and his army) Jeremy: King, we got all of the time stones and you and your princess would never destroy the world and time. With my friend help me on the way. And there nothing you going to stop us. King Stormer: Well, well, well. It isn't Jeremy and the gang? And the girl with the ponytail who is escaped? And you got all of the time stones? Oh no, what we going to do. Jeremy: Yeah, that right, now give us the real Power Pink Ruby and so we can smashed it into the ground. King Stormer: Oh, then okay. But there one more thing to do... PRINCESS, PULL THE SWITCH!!! Lord Princess: Yes, sir! (pulls the switch) (Suddenly, Jeremy and his gang got captured in cages) Jeremy: What the?? Kamora: We're trap!!! Larry: You kidding me!? Jeremy: (angry) Why you doing this? King Stormer: Why? Because this.. are all Lord Princess' plan. Also there a guy who also working with me is... (Dale arrive) Dale: Dale!!! Cora: And Cora too!!! Jeremy and his gang: Dale? Cora? Jeremy: This dude is working with him? Lord Princess: That right, he, and Cora, are the one who also helping King Stormer. Dale: She let us and my minions capture The Past Wind, and of course... your friends. Cora, if you will? Cora: Okay. (Cora shows Mia, Zachary, Gavin, Kolten, Graciela, and The Past Wind in gate) Mia: Jeremy? Jeremy: Mia, Zachary! Lucia: Kolten! Elizabeth: Gavin! Larry: Graciela? Wesley: Who are these guys? Kamora: I guess there are his friends. Mia: We tired to find you, but we team up with those Past Wind, but we been capture too! Maritza: Please that capture thing was not my plan! And those guys is your friends? Mia: Yeah, it the long story. Larry: Seesh. Why is there's always a new character in this movie? Dale: (off screen; to Larry) Quiet, you! Larry: (to Dale) Oh, can you just shut your mouth already! King Stormer: Anyway... I just give the time stones always from you. (King Stormer take the time stones from Jeremy) Jeremy: Hey! King Stormer: Princess, take them to the prison Lord Princess: Guys? (Lord Princess, Dale, and Cora with Jeremy, his gang, and The Past Wind she caught walked through the hallway; Jeremy and his gang see familiar people in the prison cells) Jeremy: Hey, Bella. What going on? Bella: This is the place where they put our friends in prison. Jeremy: What! Why? Lord Princess: Well, I use the Power Pink Ruby and teleport them into my jail. Some of your friends went on the different place that not in jail. Jay: Bella! You came captured? Bella: Yep, I tried. Steve: Darn! Graciela: (gasps) Petunia, Betiella, Guys! Dr. Rad, Fred, Rubert, George, Bottlox, Petunia, and Betiella: Graciela! Betiella: It's you again! You've gotta help us escape from this evil prison full of misery and torture. Graciela: Okay, but we need someone to do this. Lucia: (gasps) Princess Alyvia! Cassie! Alyvia: Lucia? Jeremy! Thank goodness you and your friend all here. Cassie: (whispers) If you save me from this high tech evil jail, then I give you my offers. Alyvia: Cassie! Jeremy: You know, guys. It looks like this is it. Larry: (sad) Yeah, your right. Larrira: (sad) We failed. Molly, Sidden, Dr. Bob and Lexi: Jeremy! Jeremy: Oh no! Guys, look! All of our friends are in jail. Lord Princess: I told you the Power Pink Ruby and teleport them to my jail. Now, let me show you where you would stay. (Lord Princess, Dale, and Cora took Jeremy and his gang) Lord Princess: This... is your cell! Go there now! (Jeremy and his gang went to their cell) Dale: (scheming) Now, I can do with the Past Wind that I wouldn't done before. Mia: (to Maritza) Well, this might be goodbye. Maritza: (to Mia) Hey, pink-haired. It's never too late to say said goodbye. Mia: (to Maritza) Yeah, I think that too. King Stormer: (off-screen) Great job, guys. (King Stormer appears as he walk by) King Stormer: Great job, guys. I would proud of you. Now, princess. Lord Princess: Yes, sir. King Stormer: I want you to team up with other villains from the Phantom Dimension! (Jeremy and his gang gasps) Lord Princess: Okay, I would do it. (Lord Princess use the Power Pink Ruby and disappers) Jeremy: NO! King Stormer: Now, take those fools and get busy! Dale: Yes, your highness! (King Stormer, Dale, and Cora left) Jeremy: (upset) Why, I miss anything I do. Larry: (to Jeremy) Jeremy, look. It not your fault, you have many adventures. Mia: (to Jeremy) Yeah, Remember we met during your adventures in Planet Sprocket to stop Evil Sister. Zachary: (to Jeremy) And you arrive at Speedy World and stop Master Paxton. Davina: (to Jeremy) And any other adventures, you stop Mavi and the other villains. Lucia: (to Jeremy) And you met me, Princess Alyvia and Cassie. Then, we stop that evil princess. Larrira: (to Jeremy) And the time we go to London and we stop Aveline and Mavi. Jeremy: Yeah, those are the greatest moments of my entire life. But, what we going to do? Part 10: The Phantom Dimension Coming soon! Part 11: Jeremyville Chaos Coming soon! Part 12: It Time to Jailbreak Coming soon! Part 13: The Biggest Fight/Chasity vs. Cassidy Coming soon! Part 14: King Stormer Betray Cassidy Coming soon! Part 15: Real Truth of Cassidy (We cut inside in the portal when we see Jeremy and Hatta is falling into the Phantom Dimension) Jeremy and Hatta: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH... Jeremy: Okay, Hatta, is this long when we falling? Hatta: Well, right about... (Jeremy and Hatta finally lands on the ground, then Jeremy got injured and passed out) Hatta: Now. Jeremy: I'm okay. (Then suddenly Jeremy is getting up, when he saw Cassidy Bush crying) Jeremy: Lord Princess? Cassidy Bush: Don't call me that name anymore. Jeremy: Wait? What! Hatta: Why? Cassidy Bush: Now, I'm decided to give up being Lord Princess. My real name... is Cassidy Bush. Jeremy: Cassidy Bush? How? Cassidy Bush: I don't know. Maybe I felt little betrayed, just like I did to my sister. Jeremy: How come Chasity is your sister. Hatta: She is her sister ever since Chasity born. Cassidy Bush: The ghost is right. I was only working with King Stormer after I run away from home. Coming soon! Part 16: Reunited the Team/Gathering for Final Battle Coming soon! Part 17: Final Battle with the Villains (Then in the top of a huge mountaintop, we see everyone and then Jeremy giving a bravery speech) Jeremy: Everyone, Citizens of Jeremyville, and everywhere else, This might be our final battle ever. Kamora: You think? Raina: But, something might be bad will happen. Lucia: Just like in the last time. Jeremy: Yeah, I know, but it doesn't matter, but I want to finish this already and that's final, would you want freedom, or being locked up, well they can destroy our home, they can lock up all of you, and they can destroy us all, but we cannot take it anymore, what can they not take, they will never take... OUR FREEDOM! (Then everyone started cheering to Jeremy) Jeremy: Let's destroy those villain once and for all! (Then everyone charges to fight when the song Hive Five, Super Star plays) King Stormer: Okay, everyone. Now, all we need to do is to- What the? Aveline: What going on? Dale: And what that? Mavi: Let's me look. (Mavi grabs binoculars to see everyone and even Jeremy) Jeremy: WE'RE COMING FOR YOUR GUYS. Aveline: Oh my goodness, it that boy again! King Stormer: WHAT?! (to Mavi; angry) I thought you going to get rid of him! Mavi: Well, I... almost forgot to tell you about the heroes come back... King Stormer: Oh, forget it! Quickly everyone, destroy the heroes before it destroy's us and the ruby! GET THEM! More coming soon! Part 18: The World Saved Again/Jeremy's Celebration (Then, the sky turns from gray to blue, and the scene cuts to the entire group) Mia: (sad) Jeremy. Larry: (sad) He gone. (The citizens of Jeremyville, along with the Wuuds and the pirates, begins to crying and moan believing Jeremy gone forever) Chasity: But, we saved Jeremyville, and the world. Cassidy: Wait a minute. Chasity: What is it, sis? Chasity: If the Pink Power Ruby goes to the portal, that means it given... (Jeremy appears as he falling down from another portal when he unconscious) Bella: Is that, Jeremy? (Jeremy fall into the ground and woke up) Jeremy: Ugh... my head... Cassidy: Are you okay? Jeremy: Yeah, I'm okay for now. Larry: Finally, you are alright. Maritza: Thank goodness, Jeremy is fine now. Larry: Uh, guys, you can take the coffin back away. (The Wuuds carrying the coffin) The Wuuds: Aww! Jeremy: What the heck just happened? Did miss something? Mia: Well... (Cuts to the white background with the text "5 MINUTES LATER...") Time Card Narrator: 5 minutes later... (The scene cuts to Jeremy and his friends) Jeremy: Oh, so that's how it happened. Bella: Exactly, but at least you are alright. Kamora: I'm so glad you okay. (Jeremy and his friends hugs each other) Chasity: Well, sis. Everyone is right back where it was. Cassidy: That right. But, what happened to King Stormer? (King Stromer appears as he still survived) King Stromer: (mad) That does it! (using Staff of Universe) GOODBYE, YOU LITTLE BRAT!!! (Cassidy shocked, and she running to attack King Stromer) Chasity: Cassidy, no! Jeremy: Huh, what the? (Cassidy broke the Staff of Universe, as the gas turns King Stromer's body into a stone while Chasity saved Cassidy. King Stromer's body fall into the ground and broke into pieces.) Larry: I can't believe. She did that. Jeremy: Yeah, she did. (The whole city cheered for Jeremy) (Fades to white) (The screen fades to Larry using microphone) Larry: Lady and gentleman, I present you, the famous popstar (reveal Janelle) Janelle! (Everyone, along with Jeremy, his gang, Chasity, Cassidy, Kamora, Rania, Wesley, Greta, Cora, the Past Wind, and the pirates, cheering for Janelle) Janelle: Hey, everybody. We would like to celebrate that we still here at one harmony. Give it up to Jeremy, for his birthday, and his gang. (Everyone cheering for Jeremy) Red-haired girl: This guy, for real? Girl #1: He did save the world. Girl #2: She right, you know. (The song "Let's Go Universe" starts playing. Janelle started to sing.) Janelle: (signing) Ohhh, you. You, baby. That make me, so happy! Oh, right. Here we going to save the world. Save the world. (The scenes cuts to everyone, along with Jeremy, his gang, Chasity, Cassidy, Kamora, Rania, Wesley, Greta, Cora, the Past Wind, and the pirates, dancing) Oh, right. Here we going to save the world. Save the world. (As the song stop when Kamora bump into Cora, but, Cora start dancing as the song resume) You, you! You did it all. You save us all. You did for save the world. (The scenes shows Jeremy's gang dancing) Let's go universe! Go universe! We have the time to save the world. Let's go universe! Go universe! We have the time to save the world. (As the song still continue, Jeremy, Chasity, and Cassidy watching his friends having fun) Jeremy: That was the best time ever! Chasity: Yeah. Cassidy: Well, we better get going (Chasity and Cassidy left) Jeremy: Huh? Hmmm... Larry: Jeremy, are you okay? Jeremy: Yeah, I'm okay. I think I would following them where they going. Larry: Okay, then. (After the song, the scenes cuts to Jeremy following Chasity and Cassidy until he find them) Jeremy: Hey, girls. Cassidy: Hi, Jeremy. Jeremy: What are you doing? Chasity: Well, we looking at the stars and we just wondering we go back to our own world. Jeremy: Oh, I know your girls want to go home. But, it was nice teaming up with you. Cassidy: Yeah, it been fun. Chasity: But, our future await me. Jeremy: Are you sure? Cassidy: Yes, ever since we split apart. Chasity: And it all thanks to you. Jeremy: Aww, that kind. Hey, isn't that their ride? (A Time Portal is seen leading to her place) Chasity: Oh, yeah. The ruby might send me where we belong. (to Cassidy) Come on, Cassidy. Cassidy: (to Chasity) Okay, sis. (to Jeremy) Well, this is goodbye for now. Jeremy: It is. So, goodbye. Someday, we meet again. Cassidy: So long, Jeremy. (Cassidy and Chasity gives a thumbs up as they jump into the portal and it disappears. After Cassidy and Chasity left, Jeremy look at the stars) Jeremy: (sighs) I miss those girls. And sometimes, I miss my own adventures. Andrea: (off-screen) Yeah, you do. (Jeremy looks up Andrea in the sky) Jeremy: Huh? Andrea: Hi. Jeremy: What's going on? Andrea: I came back, just like I said I would. You know, Jeremy, when you're just a boy, you just go on the amazing and crazy adventures. As your life will find your way. (Fades to flashback montage to JeremyToons: The Movie, JeremyToons 2, and Jeremy: Ultimate Battle) (Fades back to Jeremy and Andrea) Jeremy: Yeah, I did so. Andrea: Well, I gotta go. Jeremy: Okay, bye. See you later. Andrea: See ya! (Andrea left to go to her place.) Jeremy: Well, it time to go back to Jeremyville. (As Jeremy going back to Jeremyville, the screen pans up to the night sky and fades into white) Part 19: End Credits Cassidy Bush (narrator): Yep, that the ending. Everybody gets their good ending, well, somebody get their good ending, this way. But, if there a evil person is coming, we be ready for them. (Shows a silhouette evil female lord) ???: (scheming) Now that King Stromer is gone, I Amber, will destroy everything that will sucked up all of it, and I never give up! I have a master plan! (laughs evilly) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Cuts to black) (The closing title cards are playing with "Let's Go Universe" starts playing) (Then, after the first part of the closing credits sequence, the scene cuts to Kamora, Raina, Davina and Lexi inside the stage) Kamora: So, it nice to meet you, Davina and Lexi. Davina: Thanks, it's glad to meet you too. Raina: Anyway, what about the another Jeremy Universal movie. Lexi: I don't know, but it would get happen. Davina: Yeah, it would be the ultimate finale. Kamora: Wow! That was even greatest that I ever heard! Raina: I don't know, about this. It seems like something would be familiar. (Lucia and Kolten appears out of nowhere) Lucia: Don't be silly, I hope it will featuring every characters from the whole movie series. Kamora and Davina: Really?! Raina: Whoa, whoa, whoa! What a second! Kolten: I hope there going to be new characters and new place where never seen before! Lexi: Whoa! That's so much experience! Raina: So much experience? What the? Kamora: Or maybe... Raina: Everyone, stop! (Dead silence for 3 seconds) Look, if there another movie, we find out. Right? Kamora, Davina, Lexi, Lucia and Kolten: Right! Dale (off-screen): Nope! Kamora and Raina: Dale? Dale: Now that those guys is gone, even King Stormer. Then, Cora betrayed me! Raina: Uh... Yes, she did. Dale: That does it!! I will find one of your friend, Jeremy, including you guys and The Past Wind, and I will kill them all, and take over the world! (laughs evilly) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Kamora: But, you gotta wait until the next game. Dale: Well, that just great, If you needs me, I be outside. (Dale leaves and close the door) (the second part of the closing credits sequence are playing with "Let's Go Universe" continues) (Shows the film's logo) (After the closing title cards, the scene fades to White Space, where Amelia, Harper and Jana, Aveline, Master Paxton, and Mavi are trapped) Harper: Great, now we're trapped in this white space. Jana: Don't worry, at least we have each other. Harper: But, Mom is started dating with Master Paxton. Aveline: Harper, you and your sister must stay with the other. While Paxton and I started dating Master Paxton: Let's go, honey. Aveline: I'm right behind you. Mavi: Ughh! Adult love. I hate it when they do that. (to Amelia) Please tell me you saw a door over here? Amelia: Wait, what?!? You were the one who said you saw a door over here. Mavi: Well, I know we all trapped. So, shut up and keep looking. Amelia: Fine, whatever you say princess. (Cuts to the white background with the text "LATER...") Time Card Narrator: Later... (Amelia, Harper, Jana, and Mavi are laying on the ground near each other) Janna: Guys, what time is it? Mavi: Yeah, what is it? Amelia: Time? Time!! It's the exact same time when you asked earlier and it will be the exact same time when you ask later. There is no time here!! Mavi: Oh, come on! We been here forever. Amelia: Let me just say that this was a brilliant plan that you came up with, ever since we united. Harper: Ughh! (angry; to audience) Don't mind me, people, no wonder why being kids acting evil. It doesn't even make sense at all. Jana: Harper, what are you talking to? Amelia: Did we ever win? Mavi: That depends on your definition of "win". Winner always... well win. Amelia: What about beating Jeremy. Mavi: Oh yeah, that. Well, then no. Amelia: That doesn't give me much hope. Maybe, I would hire someone to do my work for me (Mavi comes up with a plan and has a light bulb on top of her head) Mavi: That's not a bad idea. I know my brother will do the job and then I... (Harper punch Mavi knocking her unconscious) Mavi: (unconscious) Okay, maybe I got little control myself. (Mavi fell down) Jana: (gasps) Harper Harper: What, didn't do something to her? (Aside; to audience) What a crazy princess she is. (Cuts to black) (Shows the end title crawl) Part 32: Post-Credits Scene (After the credits, the scene fades to a mysterious place where mysterious young girl named Marisa lives) Marisa: What happen, master? Master Goodness: Well, Marisa. The evil king want to destroy the entire universe with her evil princess. But, the young hero goes out, defeat King Stromer, and the universe. So, the people at Jeremyville was safe once again, one princess change to be good with her sister. Marisa: Huh. Well, that what happening now. Master Goodness: That right. But, however... Marisa: What? Master Goodness: Jeremyville could be in peril again Marisa: What do you mean? Master Goodness: The young evil one had plans to take over the entire world. Marisa: Oh no! I'm so worry. What could happen now? Master Goodness: Don't worry, at least, you can help the heroes and stop this evil villain. (Marisa noticed the fireworks from Jeremyville) Marisa: You're right. I will do it. Master Goodness: That my girl! Marisa: I won't make you down! (Marisa left the mysterious place) Master Goodness: Just be safe. (The scene pans up to the dark background and fades to Amber) Amber: You couldn't see the last of me, the world will be mine! (laughs evilly) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Fades to a Amber's eyes on the black screen) (Fades to black) (Shows Warner Bros. Animation logo) (Shows DHX Media logo) (Shows Lord Miller Productions logo) (Shows JeremySoft Animation logo) (Shows Frederator Studios logo) (Shows Warner Bros. Pictures closing logo) Category:Transcripts